


David Duchovny

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fucked Up, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Attempted to do a crossover with Stargate SG1 with plenty of action thrown in.





	David Duchovny

I love the song but I have no idea what the hell I was thinking with this. It's also an example to not make videos at 4am and being totally knackered but don't want to go to bed! Was supposed to be a Stargate/X Files video but it is terrible...

David Duchovny - Bree Sharp

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/david-duchovny-v#.Wcw96BOPKog>


End file.
